Ki I mean inviting!
by X.Q
Summary: Inviting the adventure time cast with letters was boring. So when Marcie finally takes charge and kidnaps the Adventure time cast nothing good can happen! Looking for OCs! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Marcie: Helloz :P I ki- invited the Adventure time cast a few weeks ago and now they technically "live" with me YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Finn: You kid- **

**Marcie: STFU FINN! I have a stretchy companion to :3 GO DITTO! **

**Ditto: WHAT DO YOU WANT I WAS SLEEPING!**

**Marcie: Pokemon got attitude o.o Ditto just go back to sleep….**

**Ditto: Rightio!**

**Finn: Your so weird…**

**Marcie: Whatevs just do the disclaimer.**

**Finn: Marcie doesn't own anything. ;-; help me….**

**Maxie: I will kill you Finn :3**

**Finn: WTC FLIPPIN HELP ME! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE! AAAAAAAAH**

**Marcie POV (Cause I'm epic :P) **

After they have ignored my multiple letters inviting them to my house I finally decided to take action. "Maxie I need you to go to the Land of Aaa and gave our friends a little visit." The girl next to me nodded.

+++The cross time skip+++

I looked at the tree fort in the land of Ooo and grabbed my cellphone "Yo~ You've got Aaa right?" I asked the doppelganger who was in the land of Aaa. "Of course I do Marcie when have I failed you?" She asked me "Remember when we tried to capture the flock? And the Shugo Chara cast?" I stared at the ground until I heard an "Oh yeah…" I smiled to myself "Operation K.A.T. is on." I said into the phone before hanging up. This was my best plan yet. Better then the time I tried to kidnap the Soul eater and Pokemon cast. Even better then when I kidnapped Batman (My favorite superhero X3).

I walked or more like crawled over to the tree fort and grabbed my grappling hook and hooked it onto the upper window. The one that led to Finn and Jakes room. I really didn't need this stuff like really I could just climb up. Once I got to their room my red eyes glowed Hello Finnie. Hello Jakie." I whispered as I stuffed them into the sack. Now for the rest of my plan, everyone would wonder where they went and come looking for them.

**Maxie POV (Marcie's Doppelganger)**

Looking up I could see Fionna and Cake's bedroom "This is way too easy…" I whispered to myself walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Hey Fi it's me." I said in my Marshall Lee impression. "Ehhhhh Marshall go away." Cake's voice said opening the door "Peek-a-boo." I said turning into Marshall. "Ssssup Cake?" I said again as far as she knew I was Marshall Lee the vampire king.

"It's two a.m Marshall. What do you want?" Cake asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I just needed Fi's help with an adventure…" I rolled my eyes as soon as I said that Fionna was already downstairs "Adventure?" She asked like one of those lost puppies that can't find there bone. "Yes Fi an adventure in the nightosphere." I smiled

"I don't know the nightosphere is dangerous…"

"It'll be fine I just have to sneak you in."

"How?"  
"My mom's only weakness bags and sacks" I smiled it was a total lie. "Oh Okay let me get dressed and then we'll leave" Fionna said as she walked upstairs with Cake. As soon as they came down I stuffed them into the sack and said "Be quiet she could be anywhere…" Actually I whispered it but still. I was in fact opening a portal but not to the Nightosphere, nope, but my dimension the one me and Marcie made.

I quickly changed back to my regular form as we went through the portal. Cake must've noticed because her tail was frizzing. "Is something wrong cake?" I hissed in my Marshall Lee impression 'No." Cake quickly said as we arrived at the house.

**Normal POV **

The house looked a bit small from where the girls were standing but actually it was quite big. I mean as the normal POV I've been there it's pretty awesome. They have like ten bedrooms and an awesome living and dining room :3 Anyways… The house had two sides one side was black and one was white. On the black side was Maxie's part of the house. On the other was Marcie's part of the house. Maxie was short for Maxiemum and Marcie was short for Marcieline. Or as they're better known as the Twisted Twins. Maxie had black hair and glowing blue eyes, and Marcie had white hair and glowing red eyes. Each was genetically altered , Maxie could shapeshift and Marcie is part Albino cat :3 Mrow.

*** Hello. You are now entering the Land of Ooo and The Land of Aaa. I am your portal line break. My name is Unknown.***

**Still Normal POV**

_I'm bored _ Marceline thought to herself as she grabbed her umbrella _I'll visit Finn and Jake…_ She smiled it was fun to make Finn and Jake paranoid.

***Time skip Marceline is now at Finn and jakes house this is a one way stop. They other line break will pick you up***

Marceline arrived at the Tree Fort and snuck her way in. "Finn? Jake?" She called looking around. It was quiet. Too quiet. She looked around a bit more before assuming they went to see Princess Bubblegum.

*** Hello we're now entering the candy kingdom. Keep in mind this will be a bumpy landing for some of you.***

"Halt!" One of the guards said blocking the door. "Its me the Vampire Queen." Marceline said rolling her eyes. "Hm… Let her in." Princess Bubblegum's voice said. "Hello Bonibelle." Marceline waved "Hello Marceline what do you want?" PB asked all serious like. "Finn and Jake. Are they here?" Marceline asked looking around. "Mm… No sorry Marceline… I thought they were with you…" PB whispered as she sighed slowly. "Maybe we should go to the land of Aaa and see for ourselves if Fi and Cake are missing…" Marceline suggested "Okay." PB smiled

*** Traveling in a portal~~~~~~~~***

Marshall looked around the girl's Tree Fort "Where the hell are they?" He asked looking around some more as he heard footsteps. He turned to see Marceline "They're missing to huh?" She asked looking down. "Yea… I guess so…" Marshall sighed. Marceline sniffed the air "Oh wait I know this scent it's one of my old friends! Let's go get everyone and we'll head over to her dimension or kingdom as she calls it.

"PG! PB! FP! Flamie! FP! PM! PB! Flambo!" Marceline called as everyone rushed in to the room. There was, Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Prince, Flamie and Flambo, Flame princess, Peppermint Maid, and Peppermint Butler. "What is it?" Flamie and Flambo asked "We kow where Finn, Fionna, Cake and Jake went!" Marceline said happily.

***Travelin in a portal~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ again…***

"Maxie they're here."

"I know Marcie."

"Set the traps."

"Already done the demon traps for the peppermints, the water for the fire elementals and the cages for the candys and vampires."

"I'm so proud of you sis!"

"thanks! I'm proud of you too!"

"Twisted Twins." The two said making a sort of T with they're arms. There was a few snaps and cracks outside so the girls went to see them. There stood the demon traps with PM and PB in them and then the water traps had two girls and two boys "I feel wet…" Flambo muttered in the other trap stood Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Marshall.

"Hello my prettys." Marcie smiled. Marceline smirked "Hello Marcieline. Hello Maxiemum." She said looking at two. "Woah you know these two Marc?" Princess Bubblegum asked "Um yea remember we're all childhood friends." Marceline smiled "Hello Bonibelle." Marcie and Maxie said waving. "Oh Flit…" Bubblegum muttered.

Suddenly Marcie stood perfectly still with stars in her eyes. "Ohmigosh… It's really him…" She smiled in Marshall and Prince Gumballs direction. Marshall smirked "well my good looks do attract most people." He said showing his fangs a bit "Not you Marsha Marsh Marash oh whatever your name is." Marcie said floating over to Prince Gumball "Hello Bubba." She smiled and waved causing Prince Gumball to blush "I'm Marcieline Lee. At your services." Marcie bowed a bit.

"Oh yeah we should get you all inside…" Maxie said looking at the fire elementals "Sorry about the water… we didn't want our house burnt to a crisp…" She said apologetically "It's fine…" Flame prince muttered under his breath.

"Oh Sh-…" Marcie said as she saw Ice Queen and Ice King flying towards them. "EVERYONE GET THE FLIP INSIDE!" She yelled letting all the traps go. " I did not think of this thoroughly…" Marcie and Maxie said as they fell against the door inside.

"Oh yeah we forgot Wildberry princess and Wildberry prince…" Maxie said with a sigh "and the Me-Mows and BMOs…." Marcie said also sighing "Maxie go look for them please…" She sighed again "Of course" Maxie said getting up and opening a portal. "I'm tired… We'll resume everything tomorrow when those two Ice people leave." Marcie said lying down. She snapped her fingers and blankets appeared on everyone. Marcie soon fell asleep and everyone was still awake. "Y'all wanna play truth or dare?" Marceline asked looking at them Marshall smirked "Of course."

"Alright then Marshall truth or dare?" Flame princess asked Marshall. "Dare." He said back "Okay um I dare you too try and get Marcie to fall in love with you!" She said smiling "Okay I'll start tomorrow I'm going to sleep now." He said lying down until he saw something weird.

**Maxie and Marcie: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Fionna: Help me ;-;**

**Finn: It's okay we'll get through this together Fi!**

**Marcie: We're feeding you Fionna and Finn cakes why are you guys crying?**

**Maxie: Yea.**

**Finn: because these are for special occasions only!**

**Marcie and Maxie: R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

ieM**arcie and Maxie: YAYYYYY TWO REVIEWS!**

**Momma M: Yay :D two reviews!**

**Maxie: Marcie when did we get a mom?**

**Marcie: I don't know... Wait a second... IT'S PSYCHIC PRINCESS!**

**Psychic princess: MUAHAHAHAHA -disappears-**

**Maxie: Awkward...**

**Marcie: SHUT THE F- UP!**

**Maxie: oh I'm so scared of the kitty cat...**

**Marcie: -evil face- I will cut you in your sleep~**

**Finn and Fionna: guess were doing the disclaimer... Marcie owns nothing except herself and her sister.**

**Maxie POV**

I hated traveling by portal to get back to the house. It made me feel dizzy and there was always a ringing in my ears. But I did my job and picked up Wildberry prince and princess, Lady Rainicorn, The two Me-Mows and the BMOs.

And by the way Me-Mow is freakin evil! Oh I also got a little surprise for Marcie Warcie~ Her life long enemy. Who shall not be named.

"Mysterious kidnapper your monologuing out loud" Wildberry prince said. Sh_ I was doing it again this is what got me in trouble last time! "Your doing it again." Wildberry Princess said.

Soon after a few minutes of harsh monologuing we arrived through the portal the house, all eight of us. I looked at Marshall Lee and directed my eyes to where we was staring. "WHHAAAA?" I asked him "That's what I said." he said back eyes filled with horror.

This is why I have Beauty princess with me. To tear Gumball away from Marcie so she could fall into Marshalls arms when she is brutally dumped by Gumball. Trust me I know my sister she'll fall for Marsh anytime soon.

Oh yeah... I'm supposed to tell you what we saw... Um it's hard to explain it but uh... Marcie and Bubba sleeping together... You know just next to another and cuddling a bit... Usual things...

I grabbed out my camera and took a picture of them. "Now to ruin the fun. Everyone pretend you're asleep!" I barked at the Adventure time people. "Yes sir." Marceline said saluting.

I turned off the lights and acted like I just got home.

**Marcie POV**

"Marcie Warcie wakie wakie." Someone hissed at me. "Hm? I'm awake who's there?" I whispered only knowing the familiar scent, and seeing that familiar face... "Youuuuuu" I hissed back in response. "now now Marcie she's our guest why don't you go get her something to drink." Maxie said without emotion at me. "Of courssssssssssssssssssssse" I hissed under my breath.

Then I realized that she was waking everybody up. She better not touch Bubba he's mine... I walked to the kitchen to see water already there. "It wouldn't hurt to sneak some poison into this..." I smiled evily "Would it?" I mean if she would switch my drink with hers it wouldn't hurt me. (Due to with the whole enhancement of things I'm immune to poison and everything like that.)

I walked out with the drinks the color red for Marceline and Marash Marsha or whatever his name was, Melted ice cream for Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum, some fire (in a fire proof cup) for the fire elementals, some flesh for the peppermints, juice for the wildberrys, and water for the rest.

"Here ya go~" I said handing everyone the drinks then I went back and sat down next to Prince Gumball. "Hey sweetie~" He said smiling at me I know I wasn't made of sugar but still... "Mm not as sweet as you Honey~" I said back. I have no freakin Idea how this started... I think I was asleep and something happened... I'm not sure... "Hey Gumball~~~" That stupid princess said calling PG over "Damn…" I muttered under my breath "Im going to go take a shower…" I stated walking up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I wasn't really going to take a shower I was just going to stay there the whole night. I turned on my iPod and put on This is Halloween – Panic at the disco ver. It was my favorite song it beets all else with the music and the sound and its just amazing~ "Havin' trouble" A voice said from behind me causing me to blush "Get the fudge out of here Marash." I said looking around the room it was obvious it was him. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked floating down and sitting next to me "Your scent you smell like Number fifteen red," I sniffed him a bit more "With a touch of… number three pink… and ember black number five." I said to him sitting down on the edge of the bath. "Good nose. You smell like number one white and number one red." He said back "How'd you know?" I winked it was probably my eyes and hair that smelled.

I smiled and he smiled back. He came closer and crashed his lips onto mine. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MARSHALL LEE!" I yelled kicking him in the face as he flew off snickering. "What happened?" Maxie asked running in to the room "Marshall kissed me…" I said blushing a bit I was still mad if you couldn't tell. "THAT TERRORIST!" Maxie yelled "VOODOO PRINCESS GET YOUR VOODOO KIT OUT WE HAVE SOME PAIN TO GIVE TO SOMEONE!" She yelled running out the door as a Voodoo doll followed her.

I walked out to the living room "Marceline, Flame Prince, Flambo, Flamie! Come on lets go get Fionna and Finn and Jake and Cake." I smiled as they followed me to the basement. "UP AND AT EM!" I yelled kicking Finn in the side "Ow Marcie WTF!" he yelled back I mad a troll face "Problem?" I asked "Good one." He smiled. See I can make ANYTHING better! Suddenly someone came up and covered my. "AAHHHHH WTFTH" I yelled "Waaaaaahhhh?" My attacker asked quite confused I took this as a chance and knocked whoever it was off their feet. "it means What the fu—the hell?" I smirked "Ow stop it" the attacker cried "I-its me ow Y-your sister NOW GET THE FU—OFF!" She yelled at knocking me off my feet as well "Lets get these guys upstairs…" Maxie muttered helping Finn, Fionna, Cake and Jake up. "Let's all play truth or dare again!" Marceline said clapping your hands together. "Okay" Every except me said in unsion.

**Normal POV**

So they played truth or dare all night and it went something like this:

"Shinjitsu ka chōsen?" Marceline asked Maxie

"Shinjitsu" Maxie replied

"Okay mm… Have you ever dated a girl?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Princess Bubblegum."

"I KNEW SHE WAS A LESBIAN!" Marcie yelled doing a dance

"Im not for girls…" Princess Bubblegum muttered "I like the opposite gender." She looked at Prince Gumball.

"Truth or dare mm Marshall?" Maxie said pointing at the vampire king

"chōsen~" He smiled showing his fangs a bit.

"STOP TALKING IN JAPANEESE!" Flame princess yelled setting where she was sitting on fire.

"sorry…" Marshall muttered

"Mm Marshall I dare you too bite anyone of your chose in this room."

"Uh… Okay?" Marshall said getting up and walking to Marcie.

"I guess you're the only one who should taste like red so…" He leaned down and bit her before letting go and sitting down.

"Hm Okay um Marcie truth or dare?" Marshall asked

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy our kiss early."

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' then poking a voodoo doll.

"OW!" Marshall yelled.

"new rules in this house." Maxie and Marcie said "Only English and Japaneese and if you do something wrong we'll voodoo you." They said together smiling.

"Anyway Were done playing truth or dare everyone go to bed!" They said again laying down to sleep and just like Marcie had previously said she cut Maxie in her sleep.

**Marcie: Will I fall for marsah? Will I ever learn his name? Is Beauty princess who she says she is? **

**Maxie: Weirdo.**

**Marcie: Just roll the preview for the next chapter.**

**Maxie: K rolling!**

_ForeverMe has logged on_

_MaxieK+8 has logged on_

_MarshallLeVamp has logged on_

_BeautehX10 has logged on_

_Circleyou7 has logged on_

_DreamEltic!Hlloween has logged on_

_!VoodooGal has logged on_

_SweetasSpice~ has logged on _


	3. A Chat! And a song?

**ForeverMe has logged on**

**MaxieK+8 has logged on**

**MarshallLeVamp has logged on**

**BeautehX10 has logged on**

**Circleyou7 has logged on**

**DreamEltic!Hlloween has logged on**

**!VoodooGal has logged on**

**SweetasSpice~ has logged on**

ForeverMe: Names?

MaxieK+8: Maxiemum Lee the sister princess~

MarshallLeVamp: Marshall Lee the vampire king.

BeautehX10: Beautiful~

CircleYou7: Marceline the Vampire Queen~

DreamEltic!Hlloween: Marcieline Lee the Albino cat princess~

!VoodooGirl: Voodoo princess~

SweetasSpice~: Prince Bubba Gumball

SweetestGirlLove has logged on

SweetestGirlLove: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum

DreamEltic!Hlloween: Soooo whos ForeverMe?

MaxieK+8: I have no idea...

ForeverMe: It's Fionna you idiots .

CircleYou7: Oh. We're. Not. Idiots.

**CircleYou7 has logged off**

MarshallLeVamp: Yes. We. Are. Not.

**MarshallLeVamp has logged out**

**DreamEltic!Hlloween has changed her name to MarcieLe**

MarcieLe: We. Knew. It. Was. You. Fionna.

**MarcieLe has logged out**

SweetasSpice~: We. All. Did.

SweetasSpice has logged off

ForeverMe: Wha?

**ForeverMe has been disconnected**

Beautehx10: I wonder what they're up too...

SweetestGirlLove: Let's go see :3

**Beatehx10 has logged off**

**SweetestGirlLove has logged off**

!VoodooGirl~: It's only me? D: -cries-

**!VoodooGirl has been disconnected**

**MaxieK+8 has logged off: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I TRICKED YOU!**

Normal POV

Marceline, Marshall, Marcie and PG smiled. "Ready you guys?" Marceline asked "yep." They all replied "Let's go." Marceline jumped out in front of Fionna

"Hello." She sang

Laughter was heard all around them.

Marceline disappeared and instead a little girl with short black hair with a giant white now in it with giant black eyes looked at Fionna. "I'm lost..." she said looking up at the Adventuress "Okay um well it's my job to help you!" Fionna said smiling at the little girl.

Soon there were down what seemed like a forest even though they were still in the house.

The little girl ran off and music began to play "What the?" Fionna said looking around

Trick and Treat began playing. Everytime a note would play a person in a black cloth would appear in the Forrest.

"Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet" Marceline sang

"Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet" Marcie sang

"Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark" Marshall sang

"Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!" Bubba sang

"This cinnamon stick is a wonderfulmagic stick" Marshall sang

"Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups" Marcie sang

"Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep" Marceline sang

"Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep" They all sang as Fionna

dropped to the ground they picked her up and put a blind fold on her.

"But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations" Marshall sang

"When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations" Marcie sang

"You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels" Bubba sang

"You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal" They all sang

"Ahh..." They said

"Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife" Marshall Sang

" A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life" he sang again

"Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see" Marcie sang

"Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me" she and Marshall sang

"My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early" Bubba sang as Fionna's blindfold fell off.

"If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" Marceline sang covering up Fionnas eyes.

"Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?" Marcie sang taking her fingers to make it look like Fionna was smiling.

"But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight" They all sang together

"Hey..." Fionna said

"Give me that..?.." she said again smiling like a cheshire cat and grabbing a few dolls.

"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?" Bubba sang, flashbacks started. Fionna remembered holding the small dolls of everyone. _So that's where I remember them from…._ She thought to herself.

"Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?" Marshall sang

"This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place" Marceline sang

"I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face" Marcie sang as she grabbed Fionna from the back and grabbed one of the rose petals off of Fionna's dress.

"Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now"

"Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how"

"Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality"

"Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!" At this point Marcie grabbed off the full rose. "What was that?" Fionna asked herself. She felt like something was missing. She looked down and saw blood. She screamed loudly there was a pain where her heart was. She looked down and saw that Marcie, Marceline, Marshall, and Bubba were all dolls and were covered in blood.

Fionna screamed once more before she fainted.

Little did they know Princess Bubblegum and Voodoo Princess were watching. The dolls got up and brushed themselves off before seeing the two Princesses. They all transformed back into humans but that didn't stop PB and VP from finding Maxie.

"Great job everyone!" Marcie said smiling "Thanks" They said back as Fionna got up. "Fionna you did great!" She said turning into a doll once more and sitting on Marshall's shoulder. "Thanks…" Fionna smiled.

"Hm…" Marceline stared knowing the flashbacks were real. But still she didn't want to tell anyone. "Its always fun to scare PB and VP!" Marshall smirked knowing he and Marcie were sharing the same thought _It always is fun~~~~ I want to play another game…._

"Next victim!" Bubba said clapping his hands together "Im think Bonnibel." Marceline smiled. "Or Maxie." She continued smiling. "Bonnibel it is." Marcie said snapping her fingers.

**Marcie: OooooooooooH PB's in trouble! Oh yeah please R&R and I need creepy song suggestions! They have to have lyrics and has to be a really creepy eary song like a vocaloid song. **

**Maxie: YEAH!1**

**Finn: Our next victims who?**

**Marcie: Bonnibel!**

**Finn: Oh okay. **

**Marceline: And your gonna help us lover boy!**

**Finn: mkay! **

**Marcie: That's it I'm making Finn gay! **

**Maxie: LAWAL!**

**Finn: Oh hey Bonnibel I don't like you anymore! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Marcie: Weirdo. Anyway I'll make a sassy gay friend chapter for Finn :P so yea its over go home.**

**Maxie: Rolling the sassy gay friend preview.**

_Meet Marceline the vampire queen. She's about to sing "I'm Just your problem" To Princess bubblegum. This fate could have been avoided if she had a Sassy Gay Finn._

"I-i-i-" Marceline was cut off by the strange boy with blonde hair a cat hat, a orange glittery scarf, a blue shirt, and skin tight white pants. "WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked as his theme song began playing.

"_Sassy Gay Time_

_Come on grab your friends_

_We'll travel to very distant lands._

_Sassy gay Finn to lead the way_

_All in the same its Sassy Gay Time!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Meet Marceline the vampire queen. She's about to sing "I'm Just your problem" To Princess bubblegum. This fate could have been avoided if she had a Sassy Gay Finn._

"I-i-i-" Marceline was cut off by the strange boy with blonde hair a cat hat, a orange glittery scarf, a blue shirt, and skin tight white pants. "WHAT WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked as his theme song began playing.

"_Sassy Gay Time_

_Come on grab your friends_

_We'll travel to very distant lands._

_Sassy gay Finn to lead the way_

_All in the same its Sassy Gay Time!"_

"Singing a song to get the door open…" Marceline muttered looking at the strange boy. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU JEOPARDIZES YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH THAT PINK BITCH! No offense, hun I love your dress." SGF said to PB "Aw Thanks! And No offense taken." She smiled at Finn. "So you have a great relationship so don't ruin it! You two need to be lesbian lovers! Like me and Jake!" Finn said pointing to Jake.

"Uh Bro, we're not together." Jake said looking at the SGF "Not you a candy person named Jake." Finn said "But I wouldn't mind dating you." He threw his scarf over his shoulder. "So come on Marce, let's go to the mall and pick up a boy for you!" Finn yelled opening a door and grabbing Marcelines arm. "You're a stupid bitch. Shes a stupid bitch."

**Marcie: Sowwy this chapters short! D; I have an announcement, I need OC's!No I'm not kidding. Just fill out this sort simple template and maybe I shall choose your OC~ BTW NO ONE FROM AN ANIME! It has to be an original idea :D Have fun!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Other Info: **

**Powers (If Have any): **

**Special Skill (IF have any):**

_**End of Template**_

**Maxie: Bitch please. You do you think is gonna do this?**

**Marcie: EVERYONE! **

**Finn: R&R Fill out the template to please! :D:D:D:D:D:D:DD::D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
